The present disclosure generally relates to creating a backup copy of data contained on a data storage volume. In particular, this disclosure relates to creating, from only a plurality of incremental data backups and without need for a full backup image, a complete backup copy of data stored on the data storage volume.
Data stored within a computer, server or other electronic system can be volatile, and therefore subject to loss due to causes including, but not limited to, hard drive failures, power system failures and malware such as trojans and viruses. The loss of electronically stored data may result in downtime of an electronic system such as a computer or server, and the time required to restore/recover lost data may result in loss of system availability and/or revenues generated through the use of the system. In certain cases, if data is not backed up, the regeneration of data may take an unacceptably long time, and in certain cases lost data may be irretrievable.
A process of backing up electronically stored data can include the copying and archiving of data stored on a computer or other electronic system so it may be restored to the system after a data loss event. Current backup copies of electronic data may facilitate recovery of the data in a timely fashion, and may also ensure that the data is not irretrievably lost. In certain applications, data backups may be regularly scheduled and/or automated, and may be supplemented by manually initiated backups. Manually initiated backups may be useful, for example, during or after the completion of a significant amount of data entry or other manual tasks performed on a computer system, or after execution of a batch process. To ensure the safety and security of backed-up data, the media used to contain the data, such as a hard disk drive or magnetic tape, may be stored in an “off-site” location that is physically secure and remote from the electronic system.